Daily Prompts Dump
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: I found my short stories books that has 200 shorts and are putting them up for "adoption". So come to the puppy farm and pick a "puppy" today! Don't want one, continue looking around until you do. Rules and Guidelines in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello sweet, and wonderful, and amazing readers! (Hi! I'm sucking up to you ^-^) This is Dragon Queen Niji and I found my book of unfinished story prompt that never got picked up after I wrote a few lines. So I decided since I might never get around to writing them I might as well as do a big prompt dump and other people picked them up and see how they end up writing it. Did they end up reading my mind and somehow wrote it how I envision when I first started or went the other way with it.**

 **Now for some rules and guidelines.**

 **Rules for "adopting"**

 **1.** Like every author here, you must tell me you decided to "adopt" one of my ideas and credit me when you used it

 **2.** If you decide to change the title, tell me, because I would love to read them.

 **3.** Multiple people can "adopt" The same plot so please if someone else has the story, don't be discouraged to use it.

 **4.** Please mention the other authors who are writing the "same" story.

 **5.** Don't forget the disclaimer!

 **Guidelines**

 **1.** Just follow the requirements

 **2.** Check out the optional section

 **There are a few I must mention. I written maybe five of these each day for a span of over 3 years. I lost the first two notebooks a few years and gave up writing out the third. That is why the are call daily prompts because I had written at least one daily. I might be posting them daily but my point stands. And everytime I feel like putting up a prompt, i'll choose one of three books and open a random page and post whatever I landed on. I will put the original prompt number as well as its new one.**

 **Two reasons why it's on the Harry Potter sections**

 **1.** The first five prompt I landed on were all Harry Potter, two crossovers with two other Fandom

 **2.** Do I really need a reason, a third of my stories where Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Sailor Moon. All of them combined make up a third.

 **I was obsessed with all three when I was younger, I was able to lower it down when I found supernatural, Charmed, Bones, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. And frankly, it's so much easier for me to turn on the TV and watch them on reruns than pick up the books, Manga and anime. Not that i don't still watch/read them but it's that those shows a mostly on at any time of the day on multiple channels to boot. Can you blame me for watching those rather than reading Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, and digging up Sailor Moon Classic?**

 **Enough ranting out of me, go look up the first prompt and see if you want to write it.**

 **This is Niji and I approve of this message. (Always wanted to do that ;p)**

 **P. S. I will write at the beginning of the prompt which "Universe" it belongs to. Aka the fandoms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All these stories were written 3 years ago while I was still in high school. Do what you must!**

* * *

 **Universe: Harry Potter**

 **Prompt #1** _Originally prompt #78_

 _ **Sedate the Hunger**_

 **Summary:** Remus wasn't the only dark creature in the Marauders' year. Lily Evans had a secret not even Dumbledore knew, she was a rare breed of Vampire. Her kind can only feed off their mortal side of the family members or her mortal mate. What a surprise it was that Head Boy, James Potter, was her first mortal mate. How different _is_ The-Boy-Who-Lived?

 **Story:**

* * *

Lily smiled down at her new born son, to her he was perfect in every way. From his soft black curls to his pale white skin and emerald green eyes. She smile as he snoozer away after his first feeding. She lifted up his lip to reveal four small but sharp fangs only separating into two pairs by a large gap. Her smile grew, showing off her own pair of pearly white adult fangs.

Sometimes she couldn't believe her luck, her mate, James Potter accepted her, dark creature and all and even had allowed her to have this amazing, wonderful little boy. Despite knowing what would happen to his pureblooded reputation if anybody outside their little colony or as Remus' mindset goes, their 'pack'. He accepted her, and more importantly, he accepted their bond.

James watched his wife and mate cradle their son, a soft yet stunning smile graced her angelic face as she stared amazed and lovingly at the newborn. He knows that Lily feels like she doesn't deserve this, a 'monster' like her isn't allowed to experience this but she doesn't know that James is the lucky ones for finding her because no matter what she thinks, he knows that nobody will ever be like her in his life.

Their eyes made contact, filled with everlasting love and adoration for one another and their small hybrid.

"You did good, my Lily Flower."

Lily blushed at the old endearment, one that had once annoyed in her youth but now makes her filled with love.

"We both did, James." She smiled, hiding her fangs once again. "We both did."

* * *

 **Requirements:**

The story can start at any point in time but it has to have...

 **1.** James finding out about Lily's "drinking problem" (Sirius joke) sometime before them dating.

 **2.** Lily struggling with her identity as a witch and a rare vampire.

 **3.** The species/breed/race that Lily is mostly unknown but existed for so long that they are believed to be a fable and not like the vampires of today.

 **4.** Harry, like Lily, was born like this. Not turned, like other types of Vampire.

 **5.** The story must continue to Harry's Hogwarts years.

 **6.** October 31st 1981 must happen.

 **Optional:**

 **1.** James and Lily "dying" or "living" (Lily can't die by magical means but she is able to get hurt badly by it)

 **2.** The rest of the Marauders knowing about her.

 **3.** Snape knowing.

 **4.** Pairing (anybody but Genny or Hermione for Harry, Luna is ok)

 **5.** Harry getting the Deathly Hollows like he did in the books (he still gets them)

 **Extra Optional:**

 **1.** Charater bashing

 **2.** Mama bear! Lily, (if alive) Papa bear! James, super protective! Sirius and Remus

 **3.** Dumbledore (what part he plays in the grand schemes of thing, aka good or bad)

* * *

 **Someone please "adopt" these recently "abandoned" stories. They need a new home. Please take care of them!**

 **Review if you want the story. Review if you don't want the story but glob it, review anyway!**

 **Niji out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Universe: Harry Potter**

 **Prompt #2** _Originally Prompt #93_

 **Summary:** Lily was a natural seer but not only that, she can see possible outcomes of any scenario. She knew what would happen if she had a son and his destiny but that didn't happened because she had a daughter. Then another daughter fourteen months later so they, James and Lily, planned when got a new vision the day their youngest was born. If everything went as plan then no on will know "Harry James Potter" is nothing more than a golem while the real heir Potter wasn't even Britain anymore.

 **Story:**

* * *

 **October 31st 1991**

Halloween evening was mostly uneventful for the Potter family. They mostly spent indoors laughing and making silly faces at their youngest member. James, the wild haired raven, laughed joyfully as his wife, Lily, an emerald eyed beauty, tried to get a reaction out of their small child. The little red head, golden eyed showed none and stared back at her mother with a blank face. James chuckled at his wife as he held their older toddler. Holly, a white haired, icy blue eyed 15 month old baby laughed at her mother's attempts.

Willow, the youngest Potter, was just a month old and just like her older sister, she was a metamorphmagi. Her default colors were a deep crimson red hair and golden color eyes. When Holly was born, the young couple had fun watching her hair, eyes, and face change. James even played pranks on his two best friends with his daughter and watched their reactions to changing to look just like them. Today though, both Holly and Willow have been fussy and on edge, like they're expecting something to happen. Even Lily have been spending more time with the girls and James paced around.

Something was going to happen tonight, they can all feel it.

They didn't have to wait long as the parents felt Pettrew (their secret keeper) come through the wards with an unknown person. They immediately went into action, calling the two nursery house elves they have on stand by come in and apperate out along with their daughters to Remus who was away do to the full moon just passing a day ago. They sent out a patronus to Sirius. Summoning the golem they had in place for their oldest, they had it look like a boy with James' black hair and Lily's green eyes. If they do this right, no one will know what they did tonight for a long time.

They waited.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Run Lily!"

Many things happened at once. So many things, all of them most likely won't be revealed until later. Anything can be expected with the Potters.

And for the next ten years, no one did.

* * *

 **Requirements:**

 **1.** Sirius is not sent to Azkaban and is instead on the run, raising the girls with Remus.

 **2.** Sirius was in on one of their plan, plan #28 was put into place.

 **3.** Plan #28 is that Sirius uses a gender switching potion and flees to America with Remus and the girls.

 **4.** Golem/ Fake Harry goes through everything book Harry goes through until Holly (it's master golems only obey their master's or in this case Holly) returns.

 **5.** Fake Harry is a Horcux

 **Optional:**

 **1.** What year the girls return to England

 **2.** Sirius x Remus pairing ;)

 **3.** Wizarding Britain finding out the boy who lived is a golem

 **4.** The girls names, change them if you like


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I want to write this story or not. I read several similar to this but either they were really bad, or the author wasn't serious about it. Either way, I didn't like them and they were abandoned before they could really take off. I think I will actually write this one but I don't know. I want some feedback and opinions on. Please tell if anybody is interested in me continuing the story. I like it well enough to do it.**

 **Universe:** _Harry Potter_

 **Once in a Blue Moon**

 **Pronpt #3** _Originally Prompt # 102_

 **Summery:** When Harry was 5, the Dursleys went to America for Vernon's business. One night of the second full moon of the month, they were attacked by a werewolf leaving only Harry and Dudley alive. Due to Harry being infected, Magical Congress of the USA decided to separate them for safety.

 **Story:**

* * *

Harry was partially aware of his surroundings, he could hear distinct unfamiliar voices, electronic beeping, and he can feel the soft fabric under his hands that covered his body. Other than that, and his name, he doesn't remember much. Slowly but surely, it came back to him.

At the beginning of summer, just after Dudley's 5th birthday, Uncle Vernon's company sent him to America for an extended business trip. They even paid for the rest of the family to go too. Since no one in their right mind would take care of kid for over two months without any feedback or information from his guardians, his aunt and uncle had no choice but to take him with them.

Of course none involved didn't know that blood wards protecting the family couldn't follow them all the way to America and return to England with them, it just did work that way. The family were unprotected there.

Not that they knew that.

They stayed in a hotel the first night but quickly settled in the new house they'll be living in for the next couple of months.

Petunia settled easy enough, as she gossips with the ladies in the neighborhood. Unlike back in Surry, none believed her about Harry being a trouble maker and a bully. These women were more watchful. They comment how sickly the boy looked in those ratty clothes, how unfocused his eyesight seem to be, how far too polite and obedient he was to not be conditioned. Not in those words mind you, but they were implied. She tried with the usual excused of not having enough money for two children, they raised and eyebrow and gave her a once over, taking a mental note of her nice clearly expensive clothes.

 _'Because she's spends all the money on herself,'_ they thought to themselves.

Then she tells them that he gets easily sick. _'Seeing a doctor could fix that.'_ They once asked the too small boy as they once mistook him for a three year old, who his doctor was. He tilt his head and simply asked what a doctor was. They didn't believe her on that front either.

Some of these women have older kids, and they always come home complaining about a really large boy they've never met or seen before try to push and boss them around like he owned the place. There were only two new children in the area and one of them can still be small enough to be mistaken for a toddler. They pretended to be nice to woman but she grated at their nerves with her horse like figure, walrus of a husband, and whale of a son.

There's one thing to note about the town they now reside in. There are many magical families leaving in the area, and even 'dark' creatures like werewolves lived near by. One of the women was a witch and the moment she noticed Harry she knew what he was.

No child, whether magical or not, deserve that treatment.

She already sent a letter to MCPS or Magical Child Protection Services department at MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These No-majs didn't deserve to have such a special child living under their roof. These were the worst kind of people.

Due to them being new and temporary to the neighborhood, no one came and installed wards to protect against the local werewolf pack that the magical locals allow run freely during the full moon on the outskirts of town. The pack were friendly in their human form, and were exemplary workers at whatever job they had, but everyone, even the non magical knew to stay indoors inder wards and locks on the full moon.

Not a single person mentioned this 'legend' to the new family whose temporary home was just at the edge of safety perimeter of the suburbs.

It was a full moon, Harry never knew when it came about, he just knew he couldn't sleep during it. This time around he wasn't locked in some cupboard under the stairs but in an actual room, sleeping in an actual bed, that had an actual window! The night was clear, no clouds whatsoever, he had a clear view of the moon. Of course he notice how not one house as far as he can had no lights on, not even the glow of a telly.

He jumped when distant howls started. He had the window open to allow some freash air in the stuffy room.

The master bedroom was downstairs on the first floor and three bedrooms on the second floor. Harry had the smallest bedroom, right across the bathroom, Dudley slept in the biggest upstairs bedroom down the hall furthest the from the stairs. The second smallest was easily turned into Dudley's toy room for broken and discard toys.

Clutching his favorite and only blanket and stuff wolf (the only toy that Harry had, not that he knew that the toy had been charmed to always look new and to be automatically summoned to Harry in case he loses it or is stolen from him) he calls Moony, at least that's what the tag on the fake collar says, as he slowly moved out his room. He was parched, so decided to get water. He forgoed the thought of going down to the kitchen to get a class as there was already a cup in the bathroom he can use.

He was barely halfway across the hall when a crash from downstairs was heard. It was only then did he notice that angry howls and growls of wild dogs close by. He barely had time to go back and lock his door when he heard his aunt and uncle start shouting and the sound of his uncle's gun. More snarls and growls, then his aunt screaming in pain, more gunshots. He just glad he already locked the door when shots started, he ran to the window and looked outside.

He didn't know what he was seeing, but he did know that those creatures out there where vary dangerous, off to the side where he couldn't see, he heard a few pops. People wearing strange uniforms appeared and tried to subdue the animals but it was too late as some had already broken into the house. He had ignored the snarling, growling and scratches coming up the stairs. Tears fell as the banging on his door started as well as the terrified screams of his cousin. He couldn't ignore them any longer.

The creature successfully broke the door down, other than his tears, Harry made no moves to escape. He stared at the creature in the eyes. A blurry memory resurfaced, it was the full moon, a creature similar to this one was happily nuzzling him, along with a great big black dog and a stag, a woman with a loving voice was chanting. Animals surrounded him, protecting him, the woman's chanting got louder as the golden glow surrounding them grew brighter. The chanting and glowing stopped as the sun began to rise, the three animals turned into humans. He knew then that the woman was holding him the entire time, completely at peace with the beasts. He could not remember any of their faces but did know who the were.

His parents, Lady and Prongs, along with their close friends, Moony and Padfoot. They rarely said their real names around Baby Harry, so can't remember them.

Not like it mattered anyway, he was going to be with parents anyway.

 _"Moony..."_ He whimpered as he held the wolf closer.

The creature stopped and looked at him, as if analyzing him somehow. The creature moved closer to him, Harry pressed further back into the wall. The creature jumped at him, it's teeth just sinking in when a man came in and yanked the beast way from the boy.

That's the last thing Harry remembers before waking up in the very white, very clean room. He noticed it was day time but that didn't really tell him how long he was sleeping. He knew it had been awhile as there were get well cards, balloons, and flowers that were needed to be trimmed or they'll die soon. Inspecting the room more he found Moony on a table next to him on top of his blanket. Harry imagined the wolf guarding it with his life.

He giggled at his owned imagination as picked both of them up and hugged the close.

The door opened three people came in. Two women and a man, the red haired women and man wore similar uniforms with the color and the white coat the lady was wearing being the only difference. The other woman looked like a social worker with her primed and pressed suits and tight bun. The woman wearing the white coat spoke first.

"Good Afternoon little guy, my name Doctor Carol Kepler, you can call Carol if like. This nurse Brian Wilson, just call him Brian." She winked at Harry as she pointed at the man. "And this ..."

"My name is Melody Rogers, I work for child services. We all just want ask you some questions while Nurse Wilson checks you over, okay?"

Harry nodded. They nodded back and smile at him.

"First things first, do you you know your name?"

"Henry James Potter, ma'am."

"Why, how a noble name! And so polite, too!"

Harry blushed.

"Harry is okey too."

They nodded, the name was stitched into the blanket, so they already knew his name before they asked, though they did wonder what RSB stands for.

After that they continued to ask questions, like his birthday, his age, his formal address, his guardians' names, etc. It was when they stop asking about him but his life at home did he feel uncomfortable talking, they already knew but they wanted to hear from him. They finally coaxed it out of him but not without a few hiccups and tears. The doctor and worker spoke as the nurse left after checking Harry over, the doctor left soon after leaving Harry alone with the worker.

"Harry there is something you should know, your aunt and uncle are gone, like your parents are."

"And Dudley?"

"He's fine, a little frightened but fine. He's currently in a foster home until his aunt comes and picks him up. Harry you might not see them again, do you understand that?"

He nodded. Aunt Marge hates him as much as the rest of the Dursleys.

"Harry is there anybody that you might know who would take you in?"

He shook his head. There's no one... he stared at Moony clutched tightly in his hands. Moony has a zipper on his his back, he never opened it but maybe there's something in there. He slowly unzipped it, fully aware someone was watching him. He stuck his too small hand in it, feeling some kind paper, he pulled it gently.

It was at photo of three men and a baby. Unlike his memories, this was clear and undamaged. Melody read the back and smiled. She asked if she could see it.

The man holding the baby was clearly it's father as he had a striking resemblance to the boy in front of her, the baby was clearly Harry. The two other man were cooing at the baby keeping the attention off the boy's father.

The back was written on by several people seeing as it different hand writings.

 _ **Harry, James, Remus, and Sirius goofing off again, this what my life has become but I wouldn't change it for the world. -Lily Potter, the Noble Lady**_

 **I think Bambi likes me better than Prongs, don't you think Moony? Don't pout Prongs, it unbecoming of a Lord. -Sirius Black, the Mischievous Padfoot**

 **I am not pouting, Padfoot. And Harry is _MY_ son, of course he likes me the best. Moony back me up! -James Potter, the Leading Prongs**

 _ **Come on guys we're supposed to write something for our little cub can enjoy reading when misses us at school! Beside I think Lady here is Harry's favorite ;p she does feed him. -Remus Lupin, the Sane Moony**_

As soon as Mel finished reading, the writing disappeared and reappeared with new words but without the silly titles at the end. She concluded that it was just context for the color of who's who. Lily was grassy green, Sirius was glittering black, James chose a red ink for his, and Remus was dark blue. She read them out loud to Harry, not knowing if he could read yet or not. It didn't matter though as she got what she was looking for.

Both James and Lily are dead but there's a chance that Remus and Sirius are not. And from what she can see from the photo, Remus might be like Harry. A werewolf.

* * *

 **Requirements: No requirement**

 **Optional: No option**

 **Like I said at the top I'm indecisive about this one. I might just continue this one because like what I have on it so far.**

 **Oh before I sign off, the picture is magical so it moves. The reason why Mel didn't freak out is because she's a Witch and knows Harry comes from a Wizarding family in England. This takes place in the 2000s not the 80s still didn't decide the year yet. There is a reason why Pettrew isn't there but haven't figured out what it is yet.**

 **-Niji ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First order of business, Jagger 6280 has decided to try and write Sedate the Hunger (#1) and Purest of Souls (#2) and see if he/she could do it. They (until they tell me their gender I'm going with "they") told me that they'll what they can and post it sometime in the near future. So be on the look out! The second is that term started for me so I will have less time to update my stories. Good news is that I might write more prompts as I wrote most of them during school, so new prompt!... and stories!**

 **Last prompt was more of an unedited version of the first chapter, since after I posted it is didifficult end up editing some stuff in it. This time instead of posting the near entire thing I only put a small part of the whole thing. I might have planned to continue writing these two but I won't post anything until at least March**.

* * *

 **Universe:** _Harry Potter / Thor or Avengers_

 **Prompt #4** _Originally Prompt #199_

 _ **Chance at Life**_

 **Summery** : Odin loves his sons dearly, he may not show it often but he does. It just there are a few traits he can't stand when comes to his two eldest. Hopefully being reborn as mortals would straighten them out, and out grow these faults. Key word being 'hopefully'.

 **Story** :

* * *

Lily was thrown across the room from the powerful spell. She felt weak, she could barely move a finger. Voldemort found them, anger and hatred filled her just thinking about the traitorous rat that she once accepted, albeit reluctantly, as a friend, now the bastard is running around somewhere. She gathered all her magic.

She watched, horrified as the merciless wizard raised his wand against her son. Her baby boy, the light in her life, a baby just a little over a year old. Her baby who can not defend himself.

She raised hand, pushing the cold magic that mostly is untouched. It responded to her like an old friend happy to see her after so long.

Just as Voldemort casted the Killing Curse, she released the magic. A reflective shield of glass appeared between the wizard and baby, shattering as the spell made contact, the spell ricochet back to Voldemort, destroying his body in the process. His soul splitter, the smaller piece heading to her son while the larger one fled.

In anger she casted another spell at the soul piece, destroying, making it explode as it screeched in pain at being ripped apart once more.

"Don't you dare touch _my_ son, monster."

Harry began to cry in pain.

Lily swirled to pick him up. She noticed a gash on his forehead, probably made by a piece of the shattered mirror she conjured to protect him. Due wiped some blood the best she could but Harry might need stitches if a healer can't fix it with a potion, but Lily wouldn't know if it _can_ be healed as it was made by a magical object.

She cooed and bounced the baby, calming him the the she could.

 _"LILY!"_

She jumped as she heard a man call her. _James?_ It didn't sound like her husband but oddly enough, she _knows_ it is.

Loud, rushing, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"L-"

The man who didn't look like her husband but she knows it is James stopped and stared at her in wonderment. He held his breath, gasping as he did. He whispered under his breath but she heard him clear as day.

" _Loki..."_

She smirked at him, loving the astonishment in his voice.

"Hello Thor."

* * *

 **Small A/N:** I was reading some Avengers and Harry Potter crossover and loved the ones where either Thor or Loki being one of Harry's parents. I even read one where Loki was Lily (it's usually the father) and completely fell in love with it but the author didn't continue. Then I read one were Thor and Loki where a couple before Thor the movie and this idea just stuck with and the story of Lily and James being Loki and Thor was spawned. I'm thinking of continuing this one also but it's still up for adoption if anybody wants it.

 **Requirements** : get creative

 **Optional** : ask

 _ **I think faster than I can write, all mistakes are mine. (Sorry, not sorry)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I should really type some of these beforehand. I might actually doing something instead of lazing around. This one was one my first HP prompt I wrote, but I swap the idea for the one I used in my The Girl with Blue hair story. I'll say more at the bottom about this version of one my stories.**

* * *

 **Universe:** _Harry Potter_

 **Prompt #5** _Original Prompt #12_

 ** _Mother knows best_**

 **Summary:** In 1976, every member of the Black family (by name) that were still at Hogwarts were pulled out. No one knew what happen, and no one got any answer even a year later when they returned. Sirius wouldn't even look at his best friends anymore and always looked ashamed. James did everything he could to help even if he had to lie to Remus about it. Especially since the cute baby girl with Remus' eyes started calling Sirius "Mummy".

 **Story:**

* * *

Sirius was screaming in pain. Pain wasn't anything new to the sixteen year old this pain wasn't anything like that blasted Torture Curse that the Black matriarch favored to use as punishment for the wayward heir. That is more mental than anything else, but this so different, his body was covered in sweat,, blood covered his lower half. This all physical and _natural,_ atleast for the Black family and most pureblooded wizards.

He wish that his interests lied with witches but he prefers tall brunettes (brown so light it could be mistaken blond), forest green eyes that change to a light amber when a mood suits it, and _male._ Sirius' mother was displeased with the discovery of a conceivment. So here he was, 5 hours into labour, struggling to breathe and losing a lot of blood, giving birth to a child 'out of wedlock', his parents never will accept the magical marriage ceremony that his friends did all those months ago at the beginning of their sixth year, only for Sirius not to return unexpectedly after winter break. Magic accepted the union, all other bonding contracts are now null and void, he can no longer be promised to another, this bonding was in its purest form and its rumored that not even death can break it.

Sirius lost his hearing hours ago by his own painful screams, so he can't hear the healers ordering him to push. A little known fact about the Blacks family, their the only pureblood family that had achieved a way for wizards to give birth as naturally as any female can, a secret they don't tell anyone unless it's the immediate family, mostly the heirs and their spouses learn it before the heir inherits lordship. The current Lord Black, Sirius's grandfather Arcturus Black, was a Sirius' side in place of the sire. Unlike his son and daughter-in-law/neice, he actually acknowledges that the child belongs to a bonded pair and therefore is a true child of Black, he accepts that his grandson and heir foolishly bonded both his magic and soul to another. Sirius is next line to inherit lordship, passing over his son Orion completely, this child is Sirius' heir.

Arcturus was able to get out who the sire was out of the teen thanks to his painful yet drugged state. Sirius might not like but it would be best for the sirens to be aware of the knew addition.

"Call it!"

Arcturus was snapped out it as the healers rushed around only to stop.

"00:00:01, August 1st 1977"

The Lord was shocked, the child was born just a second after midnight. Sirius was ment to have given birth weeks ago so but the boy want to go into labour naturally instead of forcing it, they waited. Late afternoon, just after lunch, though Sirius missed both it and breakfast, on July 31st, he started to experience great pain.

"Gender!"

The healer looked down at the squirming newborn.

"Well!" Snapped his grand neice who he called in who he knew Sirius trust to be help with the delivery. Andromeda was impatient.

"I don't know..."

"What?!"

The other healer she brought in with her flinched away, shifting the small creature to show. Her face went from anger you to understanding.

"I see..."

"Mind telling me Andromeda?"

"It's seems that the Black gain another metamorphmagus in blood."

Once again he was shocked. His great grandchild is metamorphmagus like this healers little one back home. By default the child will be declared female and given a female name until they can legally and magically change their name if they please.

"X..."

They turned to the exhausted bearer.

"Her... name is... Xeraphrine Lupa..."

The teen was asleep before he could finish but there was no need.

Lord Black stared back at his dishonored grand neice, to child she held, then to his wayward grandson who was knocked out after the whole ordeal.

"I guess I have to go speak with Lyall now."

When he returned that evening, Andromeda, Sirius and the new heiress was gone, only to receive a letter from his sister that all was well the next morning. Sirius was at the Potters.

* * *

 **Information:** The last paragraph was added in later for this prompt but it's not like it really matters. I wanted to write a Remus/Sirius story. In the middle planning this one out, my The Girl with the Blue Hair was born, abandoning this little plot to gather dust. In TGWTBH it's Remus/Fem!Sirius, here is slash/mpreg. Every once in a while I get an idea how to continue. At first she was born in '75 but then had it changed for '77 that way she was a 4th year when Harry comes, 7th during the Triwizard Tournament. I have my reasons for the name. Xeraphrine 95306 happens to be a star I like very much, Lupa is Latin for a female wolf, Remus is a werewolf, named after a son of the she-wolf of the same name(Lupa), and his last name, Lupin. Her name is Xeraphrine Lupa Black. It's the name I picked out, she goes by Xera or Sera. I mostly love her initials (XLB, it's an inside joke.)

 **Requirements:** none so far

 **Optional:** none so far

* * *

 **P.S. The "Mother" part of the title refers to Sirius.**

 **Jagger 6280 post the first chapter of "Purest of Souls" (#2) and I would recommend you to check it out. A word for the wise, First person point of view is a difficult to write and often not read because some not like. I happen to enjoy reading first person but I could never accomplish to successfully write it. She (she is a she, she told me so) did a good job in writing it and I did like it. The first things most learn to write is first person. My writing style is better suited for general 3rd person point of view where it jumps from person to person because it gives me more room to maneuver the plot. I know some people can't stand first... I'm trying to say that don't be disappointed when less people follow because of your style or be discouraged, write how it feels comfortable to you. Disregard the mean comments that tell you change your writing, a close friend kept getting these comments that she just deleted her account to deal with it. Any author will tell you the same (I don't speak for them, it's just my opinion) "keep writing, you'll improve."**

 **I'm sorry for the rant, a friend recently entered a writing contest and was told that their story plot and idea was good but the writing style left much to desire. That if they wrote it differently then maybe they could've gotten a better score. They wanted to write to their style instead of their own, I personally like their style (I'm trying do hard to avoid mentioning gender, they know who they are but they don't like when I mention their gender) and would thought their only problem would be spelling and grammar like most but no, they were 'harassed' and were told that their writing style was horrible. That they needed a new one!**

 **...I ranted again. I'm sorry. I'm signing off now.**

 **~Niji~**

 **Pps. Jagger I don't mean to offend you, I'm sorry if it sounded like it did but I assure you that wasn't my intention. Pm if I did in anyway, I'll clear it up. And to anybody who think I offend them by my rant that I will not take off. Pm me as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next three prompts (which are actually short stories if you haven't notice) were sister stories. They're alternative universes of one another. The only difference between them is that Harry got a cat in first year he named Duchess. The next Prompt will explain who Duchess is and what type she is. I'll explain more in the next two stories.**

* * *

 **Universe:** _Harry Potter_

 **Prompt #6** _Originally Prompt #300_

 _ **Don't play with emotions!**_

 **Summary:** Harry was able to successfully get out of participate in the Triwizard Tournament, all thanks to a little loophole he and Hermione found while reading the rule book to the tournament. What better way to celebrate then to cause wide spread student panic, Marauder style of course? Lucky for him he found a century old journal with several spells clearly made for pranks.

 **Story**

* * *

Harry was happily skipping to a silly muggle tune down a corridor to the library. He was mentally celebrating and congratulating himself. Why, one may ask?

He successfully got out of the Triwizard Tournament and becoming the unwilling four champion. Harry was in shock at first but then he went into his 'lawyer mode' as Hermione would call it, sprouting a bunch of bullshited Legal Latin to stall, while he recall every rule in the Triwizard rule book he and Hermione read since learning about the Tournament. He remembered one rule that would get him off the hook, one nobody can dispute as he would lose his magic if he lied. Since he already everybody's attention, he merely raised his wand and cleared his throat.

 _"I,_ Harold James Regulus Evens-Potter Black, _here do by swear that I never **chose** to participate in the Triwizard Tournament nor did I asked someone to enter me under the name, _Harry Potter, _who was of age. Nor have allowed anybody to use that name in any form such as fake interviews, books, or investments. I hereby announce that I did not cheat in any way, shape, or form to enter any tournament or contest nor did I express any interest in entering. So mote it be."_

He waited a few seconds before a simple yet overpowering _lumos_.

Everybody in the room with him, spoke at the same time, only Professor Snape did not cause any destrubance following the proclamation.

"Well then Mr. Black, you are free to go."

Harry smiled at his favorite (though he'll never say it out loud) professor.

That was last night. Many Hogwarts students call him a cheater, lier, a fakers and other unseemly names that I can not say for it is not for the young ears nor the faint of heart.

Not like Harry cared, like he always told himself while he grew up with the Dursleys, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Thought 'idiot' was exchange for 'sheep' today. Being the genus he is (seeing as he had straight O's since the first year) he decided to indulge himself in some mischief. He inwardly cackled in excitement, so Madam Pince doesn't know he's there as he supposedly in charmed, which he is (he is his own alibi), it doesn't mean he should let his guard down.

He grabbed as many spell focused books as he and started reading. Within an hour, he found no spells that could pull off the greatest spell that ever grace these halls.

"Dammit!" He hissed lowly. Then an idea came. " **§** _Accio spell book **§**_ "

An old worn out, leather back, with singed pages book flew right to his awaiting hand. He was actually expecting anything to happen but lo and behold, a book actually came out. The cover of the page moving imprinted creatures that crawled, slithered, flew, and prowled all over the cover and through the pages. It was locked by a rune he knew can only be opened by blood.

He took his chances.

Shockingly, it accepted his blood and opened to him.

 **Hello, My Child!**

He dropped the book. The words appeared just like Riddle's dairy!

 **My name is Elizabeth Marié Potter, the first born child of Lord Jacob Potter, Heiress Potter. If you are reading this then you of direct blood relation to me, a direct child of my line. Not my twin brother's nor my younger siblings. Do not fret, this journal is charmed, enchanted, and warded so thoroughly that nobody but you my child can read it. Even if it had words on the page, others will only see a blank page.**

 **Here I have written everythin you need to know about the next Lord or Lady of the house of Potter. Spells and potions I created and written myself. Notes and advice will appear if you ask or write a question. All I ask of you is that once you graduate, you are place this journal on the highest shelf on fourth bookcase.**

 **I will admit that as I am creating this masterpiece, the spells and potions were created as pranks to use at imbecile of a twin brother and his annoying Gryffindor friends. I am glad that my sister is in Ravenclaw and baby brother has yet to reach age to attend Hogwarts. I myself is Slytherin, and will embrace our so called shameful Slytherin squib roots (we happen to be descended of Salazar Slytherin's youngest squib of a granddaughter.)**

 **Unfortunately that is all I have for this introduction, but if you wish to learn about my life or our ancestry, all you need is to ask! (Or write, this book is enchanted with all my memories to my death.)**

 **So mote it be!**

 **~Elizabeth Marié Potter,** **3rd year Slytherin**

 **September 23rd, 1834**

 **P.S The blood rune on the cover is to unlock this the first time, to reopen you say "I am of Blood" in Parseltongue.**

Harry blinked.

That... was convenient.

The rest of the was wasted away by him writing in his great- something grandmother's journal. In that time he learn both useless and useful things about his family and school. There was even a map similar to the one his father and friends made! The book version of his grandmother also gained a mind of its own to help with every generation of her descents in different ways as time changed...

There was one spell that caught his fancy.

Surrounded by bright colorful auras, glowing bright words would appear in the cursed person's hand writing, and reveal their true emotions, no matter the what they look on the outside.

That night as he return to his dorm not even seconds after his past self left to do exactly what he just did. He opened the books asking for that certain spell (after making sure his dormmates were sleeping) and casted just as instructed as it was in the book for single person (including himself) was cursed. Teachers, students, visiting patrons, and of course the visiting schools.

Behind silencing wards, Harry laughed maniacally. That would show people not mess with the smartest fourteen year old in Magical Britain. And this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Backstory:** _Harry is a perfectionist at heart, and works hard to gain maximum efficiency. Since he started muggle school, Harry did everything he could to get the best scores and grades, not even the 'punishment' he gets from the Dursleys would disrupt his need to have perfect grades. He is by no means a natural genus, so to make up for it, he reads everything he can get his hands and memorize it that he recall it word for word. When enter Preparatory school he found out his full and just prefer to be called Harold Black, until third year when everybody refused call him that as there was a mass murderer on the loose by the name of Sirius Black. When third year started, like Hermione, was granted a time Turner for he can get to the classes he sign up for. Unlike Hermione, none of became a burden for him and didn't drop out of any classes._

 _Harry's catchphrase is "I'm surrounded by idiots!" First started when he realized how stupid humans were, if they can't even tell the skinny kid that look like a four year old instead of an eight year old that was clearly abused, apart from his overweight, pig with a blond wig, bully of cousin._

 _His classes goes as followed, all 7 core classes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Ancient Studies, Magical Theory, Art(magical kind), and Music(magical kind; he went to muggle school he already learned that version). Like the little self-proclaimed overachiever he is, he got all O's. Just like 1st and 2nd year, much to the ire oo Snape who couldn't give him a failing grade no matter how much he wanted to. How he does this on top of being on the Quidditch team, playing seeker? It's anybody's guess._

 _Harry dreamed of being a Perfect and later Head Boy, he really doesn't care for sports.(he just does it for the flying) He known (at least to the muggle born and muggle raised) to be bipolar and OCD. He made it known that he is bisexual as well. He has a tendency to call Hermione and Neville his minions, while Dean, Seamus, and Ron are henchmen/grunts. Luna is his advisor (his right hand) and Genny is "shadow" (not really part of the group but just there to be a pretty face) the Weasley twins are his says and suppliers._

 _As a fourth year, Harry has so much on his plate that he doesn't need the tournament on top of all that._

 _He cooks when he stresses out..._

 **Requirements:**

 **1\. Read the section above.**

 **2\. Harry already has his animagus form by fourth year (cough*overachiever*coughcough)**

 **3\. Have a reason why his name is Black before he enters the Wizarding world (I have my reasons but you have to ask me for it)**

 **4\. What kind of spells and potions Elizabeth concocted.**

 **5\. How the book works.**

 **Optional:**

 **1\. Pairings (Harry is bi but love to annoy Draco via flirting)**

 **2\. For me Harry still went to Gryffindor because Dumbles wanted him to. The hat really wanted to put him in Slytherin or Ravenclaw but Dumbledore word is law.**

 **3\. Harry might have the "Black Insanity" as everyone so kindly puts it.**

 **4\. T or M (rating)**

* * *

 _ **P.S. Sirius, while he was interrogating Death Eaters, learned of his brother's death and betrayal of the dark Lord. Since Harry was his Heir via blood adoption, he asked if James would let him name him after his little brother who in the end lived up to his name. Harry grew up beliving in the Dursleys' lies, so when he learned his full name (Potter was his father and Evans is his mother) he dropped his parents names and went with Black as he had no idea where it came from but he liked it. In his mind, he is Harold "Harry" Regulus Black, not Harry James Potter. He wanted nothing to do with what he believed was his parents image. (This belief is what drove him to be the top student, being the best of his year and getting #1 everytime; he wanted to "better" than his parents.)**_

 _ **That's all I got left to say, I think.**_

 _ **~Niji**_


	8. Chapter 8

**These are just little one shots that started to write years ago and just now started posted since I have nothing better to do. (Other updating my other stories)**

* * *

 **Universe:** _Harry Potter_

 **Prompt #7** _Originally Prompt #301_

 _ **My Time Warping Kitty**_

 **Summary** : While reading what pets allowed to be at school, Harry comments that he always wanted a cat. Hagrid took him to an old friend of his to look for one. Harry fell in love with Duchess on first sight, it wasn't until later that he learned what her species was.

 **Story**

* * *

Hagrid stood stubbornly in place, not willing to give up his mission by Dumbledore. Although, Sirius did have a good reason as Harry's newly formed scar hasn't stopped bleeding and he lost a lot blood already. But Hagrid has his orders and he's sticking by them. Sirius sighed in resignation.

"Fine Hag, you win. Take Harry but please make sure he sees a healer... Can I hold him before you do."

Sirius looked like a kicked puppy so much, Hagrid couldn't help but agree.

Harry stopped crying the moment he was placed on his papa's arms. Sirius whispered loving words and goodbyes as he let tears fall freely. In a moment of passion, Sirius pulled out his wand and casted a spell on both him and Harry that made them glow gold for a few seconds. In another moment of pure genus, he summoned Harry's enchanted blanked that had a permanent warming charm, the always prepared nappy sack filled with clothes, nappies, bottles, baby food on elf statis magic. It had an undetectable extinction charm. It went form looking like a woman's purse to men's leather satchel. He also summoned Harry's stuff animals, a brown wolf, a black dog, a blondish mouse, and a deer/stag pairing. In a fit of anger he ripped apart the rat and threw it in the mud.

The magical toys looked disturbed after watching one of their own get brutally murdered right before their eyes. Harry paid them no mind just giggling as his papa put him in a freshly cleaned, warm, and cozy fluffy onesie, one that had the Lion constellation stitched on the chest. He stuffed the "emotionally" disturbed toys in the nappy bag and wrapped Harry up in the enchanted blanket that changes between day, night, and weather. Spelling the baby into a deep sleep.

"This is everything Harry needs, he should be able to sleep through his check up. Lily said that all our school trunks are in there for safe keeping. The spell I casted is to keep Harry from any harm, and would prevent anybody from hurting him. Please get him to a healer Hagrid, that wound doesn't look so good." Sirius kissed his son. "Bye Harry, papa will be back soon, I promise. But I have to find that traitor Pettrew first and turn him in. I love you, my little lion, remember that. Papa loves you."

Harry mumbled in his sleep. "Papa..."

Sirius reluctantly gave Harry one last kiss before gesturing to his bike. "She auto shrinks when this is pressed" he points to a button on the handle. "Press it and put her in Harry's bag. Can you that?"

Hagrid nodded sullomly. The half giant took control of the bike and flew off. Sirius had sinking feeling this would the last time he would see his son for a long time. His last moment of brilliance happened after he broke down crying when Hagrid was long gone. Wiping his tears, he summoned his patronus, Padfoot.

"Moony, Wormtail was the traitor. We switch two nights ago, didnt have time to tell anybody as i was being stalked. Don't worry, Harry's safe. Help me look for the rat."

He told the glowing Grim to go to Remus. Remus got it too late, by the time he did, Sirius was already imprisoned and nobody would listen to a distraught werewolf's ramblings.

* * *

Petunia was getting the morning milk when a sleeping toddler appeared before her eyes out of nowhere. It was wrapped in a beautiful blanket depicting the raising sun and morning colors of golds, pink, yellows, and orange with tints of blue. The blackest tuft of hair on his head, placed in a beautifully woven basket. A letter sat on top of the sleeping child. She read it, gasping a cry. The familiar curved letters in green ink.

 _ **Dear Petunia Dursley née Evans**_

 _ **If you don't remember, that is alright, I do not blame you. I am Minerva McGonagall, the that introduced you and Young Lily to the magic you both have. Yes Petunia, you have magic, enough that would have sent you to our school but for some reason you never received your invitation. I will investigate this matter for such a thing not to happen again, don't worry. I wish to tell all is well but it is not, your sister and brother-in-law where attacked and murdered in their own home. Lily, in her last dying breath, defeated the man who tried to kill Young Harold.**_

 _ **It is unknown if the man survived the injuries he sustained from Lily but plans act as if he did. Both Lily and Harold's godfather, Sirius Black, casted powerful wards on Harry. Lily's prevents magical harm to come upon Harry, while Mr. Black's prevents physical and emotional harm from accruing.**_

 _ **We learned that only those who share her blood can protect Harry. Please, I know this a lot to ask but, please raised with love and a gentle hand; anger, hate, fear would make his magic to lash out. Little to no negative emotions will keep Harry's magic at bay, accidental magic will really appear with a happy child, and will react to danger. From what I gathered, nappy bag is enchanted and has enough supplies to last Harry a month.**_

 _ **I advise you go to Gringotts, if you remember how to get there that is, and asked to use the money Potter's set aside for Harry to pay for any of his expenses. This allowance will be used only for Harry's expenses.**_

 _ **Love and care for Harry's as if he was your own. His very life depends on it.**_

 _ **Most sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Petunia cried as she both held on to her nephew, and read the letter. Her little sister was dead, murdered by a madman who was wanted to kill the entire family but didn't count on facing a determined mother protecting her baby. She was going to do right by the sister she lost, she going to raise Lily's son as she would do hers if the roles were reversed.

She heard cooing.

Looking down, she notice that Harry was now wide awake. Bright solid green eyes, green eyes of her beautiful, loving stepmother and her beloved half sister, eyes now shared by her nephew. Unaware by her, magic swirled gold around them. Warmth, love, and the need to protect this bundle erupted her once closed heart.

"Don't worry Harry, Auntie Tunie will protect you."

What both Sirius and McGonagall failed to mention was that the spell Sirius casted on Harry was that anybody who gaze upon Harry will want nothing more that to love, protect, and cherish the boy and to keep him from harm. Doubled with a permanent tracking charm that will keep Sirius updated with Harry's health and location.

* * *

Harry by no means was a shy child by nature. In fact his only constant companion where stuff toys that moved and acted on their own, and a vast amount of books, movies that he was able watch when he was able to escape the watchful eyes of his overprotective guardians. His aunt and uncle probably don't mean anything by it, but it was like he wasn't allowed to have friends, or a life outside of school and home. His room was filled with toys (most of which where Dudley's broken ones), books and varies knickknacks he collected over the years. Not like he could help not having friends, he threw himself into his studies which turned off potential friend with him being #1 student. Getting good grades, new books, and listening to music were the only thing that gave him any true joy.

Snakes (and other small animals) were his only friends as he can talk to them as he helped with Aunt Tunie's prized garden. Gardening and cooking where hobbies that would bring a smile to his face, one of the only things that Petunia allowed him to do with her supervision.

He was loved. He had good grades (the best and top scores; nobody can match him), he had many talents that he sharpened over the years such as playing instruments, singing, drawing/paintings and his favorite past time, grooming the neighborhood pets, especially Mrs Figgs many (he looked upon her with jealousy) cats.

If life was so good for, then why he diagnosed with Depression just shy of ten years old?

* * *

He stared in wonderment at the Oaf of a man that knocked the wooden door down. A few weeks ago he received a letter from some school that he thought was some joke as it was a dressed to one Harry James Potter but that wasn't right as his names was Harold Regulus Black. The big man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, handed him two letters instead of one. One was addressed to Potter (he knew was him but he detested that name) and the other Black. He flicked away the one to Potter without so much as a second glance.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and_ **WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Ablus Dumbledore** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Why does one man need so many titles? He must be stressed out.

 **Dear Mr Black,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

Harry quickly read the second page, one part struck him hard.

"I always wanted a cat..."

Harry was ignoring that babbling man who spoke of his parents. The man acted he knew everything about them, yet when he asked what their hobbies were, he couldn't answer, favorite courses, food, etc. Hagrid couldn't answer so therefore he was to be ignored. When he pulled out a quill and parchment, Harry swapped it out his large hand.

With beautiful calligraphy, he wrote a well worded response, signing it as Harold Regulus Black.

"So... Hagrid? Where do I get my supplies?"

* * *

Harry felt bad when he left his aunt and her family in the little shack on the island but that was soon forgotten as he entered Diagon Ally. They went to Gringotts first, they wouldn't accept the key Hagrid had but Harry had a key necklace Aunt Petunia gave him for his fifth birthday.

It was a beautiful key, it had black dog head with gray gems for eyes, gold rod with black engravings of HRB. The goblin accepted the key and call for another goblin to show them the vaults.

After that they went shopping for the supplies. He asked questions for potion ingredients that annoyed the shop owner but a apparently those questions impressed Hogwarts potions professor that Harry failed to exchange names before being escorted to the book store. Which now and forever Hagrid will regret, as Harry went and got more books than was required, some of which were the rest of the core classes (with the exception of DADA) for the next 7 years, and few other that Hagrid didn't get to see the titles.

Maybe books should have been last. He needed a break so against better judgement, he left Harry alone to get his uniform.

It was... and odd experience.

He made eye contact with the blond boy there and didn't stop staring and turned into an interesting shade of red. Harry would swear the boy was drooling.

Hagrid return and took him to see an old friend of his that sold special breeds of cats. The half giant originally was going to give him an owl but Harry wouldn't stop talking about and about they're the best types of animals (second only to dogs), Hagrid could take a hint.

Five minutes in Harry was introduced to many types of cats, some of which he never heard of. Then his eyes landed on a ball of white fluff. Two pools of cerulean eyes stared back at his toxic ones. Without his consent, his hands reach up and lifted the small kitten off her fluffy pink pillow. Together they glowed gold.

Harry felt a nudge in his mind. He nudged back.

 _"Hello..."_

 _"Hello, Little Master, I am called Koshaku fujin Kayuga."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Duchess, young master, my name is Duchess."_

Harry, mesmerized, nodded dumbly. Harry looked her over, mentally catalsing every part of her. He noticed she had growing stub at the base of her tail.

"She's a magical two tailed cat from Japan, her second tail just started growing out last month." The handler supplied. "They have two forms but they can't unlock their second form until their second tail is fully grown."

That is how Harry ended with a very special cat.

* * *

 **Information:** _This a sister story to " Don't play with emotions!" There is a difference between the AUs, Harry in both is a huge cat person. The third AU is called "Please don't hate me..." All three story have Duchess in it. I just realized that in Please don't hate me I explain I great detail the species what Duchess is. I'm actually going to post the last one as its a experiment since it's rated M. _

**Requirements: just pm me**

 **Optional: none idea yet**

* * *

 **Each little snippets where actually supposed to be a chapter each but here picked a part from each chapter.**

 **~Niji**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something I decided to do... I'm not posting the prompt for "Please don't hate me". I decided to use it as a sort of 'soundboard' for new writing style im doing. So i skipped it went to this one i found unfinish. I got into this very (the way i grew up says so) wrong pairing. I like this pairing a lot but a very large part of me say to be ashamed of liking it. Curse you moral compass, let me have this one guilty pleasure!**

* * *

 **Prompt #8** _Originally Prompt #211_

 **The Marks that Define Us**

 **Summary:** Usually at the age of 15, everybody gets a mark on their non dominant arm in their Soulmate's eye color. But if the other half hasn't been born yet then the mark won't appear until they're born. Sirius was lucky, he only had to wait six years for his Mark. Bad news? It's his new godson.

 **(Warning: not so good language ahead!)**

 **Story**

* * *

Watching my best friend pace for the past hour is not fun. At first it was a little funny as he got kicked out of the delivery but after maybe fifteen minutes, I got fed up with it. Remus was lucky, he has his tiny soulmate to distract him from getting annoyed at James. An annoyed Remus is not a happy thought.

Hmm... I wonder why Peter haven't arrived yet. He's missing the newest member of our pack being born.

Tch. Lucky Bastard.

My eyes wondered away from James to my other best friend/ brother. My heart ached as I watched him play with my little cousin Nymphadora. What a shock was that when Andy told me a few years go that her daughter got her Mark at only 3 years old with Remus's itials and eye color, his face was priceless when he realized that NAT stood for Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. I don't see why he's complaining, my mate ether hasn't been born yet or died before I was.

"Damn!" I hissed

I rubbed arm for the tenth time this half hour.

Geez. It feels like someone is sticking needles in my arm.

"Are you Ok, Uncle Siri?"

I gave the little metamorphmagus a small smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, Dory."

The now violet haired girl gave me a look that only the eight year old daughter of Andromeda could muster.

"If you say so Uncle Siri."

She turned and skipped her way past her mate to her father.

"Daddy can we get hot coco?"

Ted nervously smiled at her before giving the three of us a wary look, as if he doesn't trust us without supervision.

"Go on Tonks, you won't be gone more than ten minutes. We'll be fine without you, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

I watched them go. The second they were out earshot I hissed out a curse.

"Son of a- what the hell is wrong with my arm?!"

I began rubbing it. The pain was getting worse.

Before anything worse could happen, one of the healers rushed out.

"Mr Potter! The baby is out! Come!"

With that, they were gone. The seconds ticked by and the pain consume my very being. Remus probably called a healer as I felt I was being led away. I couldn't really think straight as the pain was worse than my mother's favorite curse, so much worse. I must've passed out as I finally came to, I was blinking away the blinding light.

Remus was smiling at, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Congratulations" his smirk was down right evil. "Only you Sirius, only you."

"Wha-"

I was interrupted before I could say more.

"Where is that bloody wanker?!"

"James?"

I gave a confused look to Remus, who only snickered back at me.

Before I could ask what was going in, one furious James Fleamont Potter burst into my room.

"Sirius Black! You bloody Mutt, I'm gonna kill you!"

"James, what's going on -"

"You Son of a- I'll hex your balls off!"

"Language Mr Potter!" A healer exclaimed, one I just notice checking me over. I must have really been out of cause she's gor- extremely pretty.

No wait I wanted to say she's smokin- kinda of cute. Beaut- nice looking.

What hell?! What's wrong with me?!

"-To stay away!"

"Really James? Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"I'm being perfectly reasonable here!"

What did I miss?

"No, you're being childish."

I'm missing something here.

"Well it's his fault!"

"No it isn't, nobody gets to choose their soulmate. There's no logic on how a mate is chosen."

Soulmate?

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Mr Potter one more crude word like that again I will personally escort you this building myself!"

I could distantly register the conversation but eye simply wondered down to underside of my left wrist. The in a deep yet vibrant unique green colors, a green that can only be found on one person ever, were three small yet bold letters:

 _ **HJP**_

Oh bloody hell. Oh Merlin, _no. Please don't tell me._

Remus must have seen the horror on my face as he gave me a pity look when I turn to him. My heart sank to my stomach. James was giving me a very dark glare, ones I've seen only in those telly shows. The ones found one the very disapproving and spiteful fathers.

Remus patted my hand with a pitying smile, though his eyes told a different story.

"His name is Harry James Potter."

My Mark tingled as it was said to me.

Only one thing passed my mind before I entered sweet oblivation.

"I'm fucked."

* * *

 **Notes: I thought I knew where I was going with this but I lost sight of it. I kinda grew slightly addicted to Harry and Sirius pairing when I originally wrote but then I found a good Charlie x Harry one and now I can't stop thinking about it. It was good one too but now I can't find it!.**

 **Requirement: just PM me or ask in the review if want to write**

 **Optional: same thing as above**


End file.
